Talk:Goku
Better pictures for the "Battle of the Gods" section I've got better (higher quality) screenshots for the Battle of the Gods section. Any interest in me adding them? If so please grant me the permission to do so. ContractorHei (talk) 23:52, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :You must make 20 edits till you'll be able to upload pictures. we can do nothing on our end, it's a wiki feature. 23:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, new to Wikia. A lot of the pages are protected though, and a lot is probably done well already. Guess I'll have to look around. ContractorHei (talk) 00:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes, a lot of pages are protected against new users (some people create random accounts so they can vandalize the articles). Try our forums and blogs, if you use them, your edit count will also grow. 00:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Customizing your user page or creating a signature is another great way to get those first few edits. 01:41, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Goku's Birthdate (May or June 737) Goku's Birthdate (May or June 737) 1. In some sources I found Goku's Birthday is June 14th, 737, making him always one month before turning older in every Budokai (World Martial Arts Tournament), that is, 12 - 15 - 18 in Original DragonBall and 36 in the Buu Saga. 2. Since Goku's day is now May 09, maybe now the Goku character birthday is also May 09. Remember Son Gohan's birthday is every May 17. I would like to know and be able to add to the current Bio in this wikia the exact date (May or June) since Dragon Ball Super states that Bills was under sleep for 39 years, so he was in his slumber just the very moment Goku was born, several months before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. We should emphazise that "DB Super" or "Super Beerus Saga" is now the current canon of the series after Dragon Ball Z. Sorondil (talk) 19:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :May 9 doesnt refer to Goku's birthday. It refers to Piccolo Day, a holiday created by Piccolo when he became King of Earth. :Also "now the current canon" top kek : 20:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Three deaths I've been thinking of listing that Goku actually dies three times in the series. Way back during the King Piccolo Saga, King Piccolo beat him so badly that his heart stopped. Yes, it was only for a few minutes, but Goku was technically dead. Smijes08 (talk) 18:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, Goku still recovered on him own. His heart just took a quick rest, as it were. It's not like Goku needed someone else to bring him back to life. 21:05, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Now that I think about it, you're right. It was probably just a clinical death; the heart stops, but not the brain. Smijes08 (talk) 08:50, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Right, and remember that Saiyan physiology is a bit different than humans. 02:26, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Can't sense god ki? Just watched the new movie, bought it yesterday, and was a little confused when Beerus woke up and started asking why the two saiyans where there. Goku said he had to ask whis because he couldn't sense Beerus's energy...which is odd since he is a SSG now. However it later says that might be because of distance (claiming he might not be able to sense bulma on earth to teleport), however he could. So why couldn't he sense Beerus on that planet?Jspencer93 (talk) 16:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Goku and Vegeta aren't gods. People have a misconception of this. They absorb the god power, not its ki That's why in Super, everyone could sense Goku's ki because he wasn't in the god form. Beerus says he absorbed the power, not ki. Meshack (talk) 20:37, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Power and ki are basically interchangeable since various translations freely use either one. I wouldn't get too hung up semantics. god ki is probably just harder to sense than regular ki, if you can sense it at all. As for others sensing Goku, seems like Goku isn't using 100% God ki like Beerus does. 04:37, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Doesn't make sense at all but okay. Meshack (talk) 19:47, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Your reply doesn't make sense at all. Care to add any reason for your statement? 05:52, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Actually, I get what your saying. However, sounds odd for people who are no longer gods to be called SSGSS. Also, now that you mention it, that would explain why everyone can sense his ki in that movie. So only the red haired form actually possesses the god ki, after losing that form he basically lost the deity powers but retained a similar level of strength. Jspencer93 (talk) 20:00, October 26, 2015 (UTC) They can still battle Whis, so they seem to have retained God ki, but also have regular ki. It's likely that only pure gods have 100% God ki and nothing else, while other beings that access God ki don't lose their regular ki. Just speculating, but maybe as Goku and Vegeta keep training they will eventually get to 100% God ki. 00:01, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Movie Appearances: Battle of Gods and Resurrection F are both movies, so why aren't they in the movie appearance section like the rest of the films? it doesn't make sense because of the Dragon Ball Super section. Nikon23 03:07, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Son Goku Instead of changing the page name, we can just change the display title and call it, Son Goku without changing everything. If you guys stilll don't like the son goku thing, we can change it back Meshack (talk) 03:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :The name of the main character of Dragon Ball is protected so it can't be changed without discussion. It is obviously not okay to change it anyway using a different template. We have talk pages and a Manual of Style for a reason. 03:41, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :huh? 12046819_10204835961003805_7476394041456042225_n.jpg 12047119_10204865929192991_7323292586249465668_n.jpg 12019987 10204865929072988 4093398046006092291 n.jpg 12049366_10204835959323763_6054022287820471243_n.jpg 12079088_10204919538173182_4678897003145194451_n.jpg 12108807_10204919509012453_2002936668854624427_n.jpg 12144761_10204937691226997_1182791023658423081_n.jpg|KAMEHAMEHA 12122937_10204937279496704_2880121116204692442_n.jpg NEW TO FORUMS AN JUST CHECKING OUT SOME STUFF. I PUT UP SOME LAMPS I MADE. Team Beerus (Universe 6 arc) I was thinking for the affiliation section of infobox we could put the universe six arc fighting teams in their own affiliation. So it would be Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu, and Monaka on Team Beerus vs Hit, Cabe, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta on Team Champa MySummerJob (talk) 03:50, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Let's wait until the events have concluded to see how significant it is. We shouldn't add an affiliation in the infobox based on only 1-2 chapters. 01:44, December 23, 2015 (UTC)